This Phase II Small Business Technology Transfer study between Materia, Inc. and the University of Kansas intends to build upon successes of our STTR Phase I (R41 GM076765) by scaling up selected products, optimizing processes for their manufacture, and expanding the array of functionalized oligomers for commercialization. This proposal is a collaborative effort between the University of Kansas and Materia, Inc. in Pasadena, CA that aims to commercialize and expand the current array of functionalized oligomers and optimize the process for their commercialization. More specifically, Phase II will focus on two key areas: (1) Commercialization of high-load, ROMP-derived oligomeric reagents/scavengers and their precursor norbornenyl-tagged (Nb-tagged) monomers for application in high-throughput chemistry, (2) Production and commercialization of Generation-2 (G2) high-load, ROMP-derived oligomeric reagents/scavengers and their precursor Nb-tagged monomers for use in high- throughput chemistry. Application of these reagents for drug-discovery has been demonstrated through a number of preliminary studies and publications. Through teaming of scientists at Materia, Inc. and the University of Kansas success is ensured in the challenging technical aspects of the proposed Phase II program. Moreover, Materia's technology platforms, its business development unit, and large scale manufacturing facilities will facilitate the planned transition of the developed technologies out of the laboratory and into the commercial realm. Materia has developed an extensive strategic alliance network to leverage its technical and business resources and accelerate downstream product development. Extensive resources in the Principal Investigator's laboratory, the NIH Center of Excellence in Chemical Methodologies for Library Development at the University of Kansas (KU-CMLD), and at Materia, will be utilized toward product development and extensive beta testing of all products offered for commercialization. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project entitled ROMP-Derived Oligomers for Facilitated Synthesis aims for the production and commercialization of high-load, ROMP-derived oligomeric reagents/scavengers and their precursor norbornenyl (Nb)-tagged monomers for use in high throughput chemistry.